


A Mutual Friend

by boredom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heroes of Camelot might have more in common than they think. Especially when it comes to their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutual Friend

It wasn't often that Arthur would hear the swoosh of wings in the night. Actually, it had been a very long time since he heard the familiar scaly wings beating down, steadying the large body as it landed. Ever since the dragon had been released almost three years ago, he had grown accustomed to its absence in Camelot. Despite Arthur's promises that he would one day free the beast, and that one day magic would return to the land, Kilgharrah still retaliated when set free. Arthur didn't know who had released the beast, but he felt sorry for them. Kilgharrah had tricked them all with a silver tongue. He whispered promises of peace, prosperity, security. He knew what to tell Arthur to make him bow to his every whim. And the poor sod that set him free probably underwent the same grooming. He was probably promised his greatest desires, only to be tricked into slaughtering half of Camelot.

However, there was one thing that Arthur couldn't get out of his head. Every time he really needed help, Kilgharrah was there. The dragon still answered questions, told Arthur things he thought he should know. Perhaps there was a chance that that friendship hadn’t completely fallen apart. Perhaps the Great Dragon actually wanted to help Arthur still build a wonderful and fantastic kingdom. Or perhaps the dragon just wanted to fry Arthur. He could still be pissed off because of Uther. Regardless, Arthur had to see what was up. He groaned and swung his legs out of bed. A soft knock came on his door. 

"Sire." Ah Sir Leon. Of course he would have noticed the Great Dragon landing dangerously close to Camelot’s borders.

"I know, I know. I saw it as well," Arthur said, slipping on a cloak and putting on his boots. He opened the door to see Leon standing there looking as regal as ever. Seriously, it was the middle of the knight and the man still looked as though he were perfectly awake. His hair wasn't even rumpled. Arthur, on the other hand, looked as though he had rolled down a hill. The two men began silently making their way through the castle and into the woods. While Arthur was the king and Leon was the head knight, they still didn’t want a lot of questions being asked. It would be hard to come up with a reason as to why two very important men of Camelot were sneaking out of the castle at this time of night. No doubt rumors would spread 

"He's been seen around these parts every once in a while," Leon explained. Arthur nodded. That was something he had been expecting but also not expecting. He knew the dragon had to eat. But for some reason, Arthur would have thought Kilgharrah would try and stay as far away from Camelot as possible. 

"But he hasn't done anything else to harm Camelot. I wonder what he's planning," Arthur said. The two managed to make their way out of the castle and walked quickly down a path where the dragon had landed. They quickly reached a clearing. The beast was looking up at the sky, seemingly unaware of the two men who had entered. 

“I’m glad you called, young warlock. It gets awfully lonely without anyone to talk to. How might I be of assistance?" the dragon asked. Leon’s face broke out in a large smile. He always wanted to know more about this supposed warlock that had been hiding in plain sight.

"Warlock? You mean the person who's been helping Arthur all there years?" Leon asked. Kilgharrah's eyes widened and his head snapped down to look at the two men. 

"Young king! Sir knight!" he exclaimed, clearly startled by their prescience, which Arthur thought was weird. Kilgharrah was impossible to scare. "I'm not saying anything on the situation," Kilgharrah said. He turned his head back towards the sky, looking rather petulant. 

"Come on, you've been talking about this Emrys character for months. Will we meet him tonight? Was he the one who called you?" Leon asked. He was practically bouncing with energy. Arthur was really too tired to care. Kilgharrah glanced nervously around. 

"I do not think you should focus on meeting Emrys just yet. He will reveal himself when he is ready," Kilgharrah said, still peeking around the two men at the forest.   
"You called him young, just how young is he?" Leon asked. 

"Well I am a very old creature. Surely everything seems young in comparison to myself," Kilgharrah said, clearly avoiding the question. Leon was about to open his mouth and argue again when he heard a crash from across the clearing. Arthur and Leon drew their swords and prepared to fight. The man was probably Emrys, but they couldn’t risk a group of bandits finding them. Wait a second, they had a dragon on their side! Bandits probably wouldn’t be attacking them when there was a fire breathing monster sitting in the clearing with them. 

The crashing continued to grow louder. Someone was very clumsily making their way through the woods. Arthur could feel his heart beating in his chest. This was it. This was going to be his first meeting with Emrys. Arthur’s eyes widened as a body flopped out, face first into the dirt. The man rose and revealed himself to be none other than- Merlin? Alright, Arthur wasn’t really expecting that. But there was still a chance that Merlin hadn’t meant to find Kilgharrah and that he wasn’t Emrys at all. 

"Sorry I'm late. Gaius made me rebottle some frog legs. Disgusting work. Anyways. I think Agravine has some sort of talisman that will make Arthur lose all his hair. I know, I know. Not very evil. But I would still not deal with the prat when he's bald," Merlin said, not taking any notice of the two men who were staring slack jawed at the kid across from them. Alright, Arthur guessed Merlin was probably Emrys. That was a shock. Merlin sat up and looked at Kilgharrah. 

"Why aren't you saying anything?" he asked. Kilgharrah jerked his head and Merlin's eyes fell towards Arthur and Leon. His mouth bobbed open a few times before letting out a squeak. 

"You're Emrys?" Arthur cried. "I thought you said he was powerful?" he snapped, turning towards Kilgharrah. Seriously, Merlin, Merlin, was the one who was supposed to be his protector? The man could barely walk without injuring himself! Was this a joke?

"He is powerful." the dragon sighed. Arthur turned to Leon to see him staring intently at Merlin. Apparently, he was trying to make up his mind about the situation. 

"I'm not evil," Merlin squeaked. Leon sighed and went to comfort the boy. Arthur wanted to smack him upside the head. Being Emrys was dangerous. Didn’t Merlin know that? It would be better if he was just a servant. But no. He had to been the most powerful warlock in the world. Why was Merlin so stupid?

"Merlin, we won't hurt you. We've known Kilgharrah for a long time. You're safe," the knight assured the boy. Merlin merely nodded. 

"And what's this about my uncle wanting me to go bald?" Arthur said finally. Might as well deal with his uncle now instead of later.

"Well, he's sort of in league with Morgana," Merlin offered weakly. Arthur threw up his hands and groaned. 

"Of course he is. Merlin, do you want to kill me?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head. "Good, then figure out how to make sure my hair stays on my head." Arthur was about to turn and walk away when he heard more rustling of the bushes. His hand went to the hilt of the sword. 

"Oh good god, not this man," Kilgharrah groaned, running a claw over his face. The three men stared at him. How many people were coming to this party?

"Killi!" Gwaine cried, bouncing merrily into the clearing. "How are you? It's been so long," Gwaine said. "What are you guys all doing here?" he asked, seeing the other three. 

"Merlin's a dragon lord and sorcerer, Arthur and Leon have known me for a while," Kilgharrah answered. Gwaine chuckled. 

"Always knew you were more powerful than you let on, Merlin. I met this thing back when I was traveling. Stumbled into his cave and used him as a pillow," Gwaine said. His eyes shone with such fondness, Arthur wondered how much Gwaine really remembered about that night.

"Hang on!" Merlin cried, forgetting his previous fears. "You always complain when I ride you on you! But you let Gwaine use you as a bed?" Kilgharrah groaned. He opened his mouth when more rustling could be heard.

"Wait, you've actually ridden on this thing before?" Percival’s voice said from behind Kilgharrah. 

"Nice to see you again, Percival," Kilgharrah mumbled. 

"Nice to see you again." Kilgharrah waved half-heartedly at the man before shaking and resting his head on the ground. 

"This is Kilgharrah?" Elyan said. "I thought he was a man, not a dragon?" Elyan drew his sword. "Is he dangerous?" he asked. 

"Naw, not Killi. He’s like a squishy ball of love," Gwaine said. 

“Sir Gwaine, do keep in mind that I can and will burn you if you say one more thing,” Kilgharrah growled. Gwaine just laughed. 

"Killi?" Percival asked. 

"I may have been drunk when we first met," Gwaine explained. 

"You're always drunk," Leon muttered. “You have my permission to toast him if he calls you a ‘squishy ball of love’ again,” Leon said to Kilgharrah. 

"And Merlin, you're Emrys?" Percival asked. Merlin nodded numbly. "Funny to think someone so powerful is younger than me," Percival chuckled. Elyan let out a frustrated cry and jumped in front of the dragon, gesturing wildly towards the beast. 

"Are we seriously not going to do anything about the giant dragon who is currently in the middle of a clearing right next to Camelot? Last I heard, he burned down half of the city!" 

"I told him not to hurt Camelot again," Merlin explained. 

"Hold up, just a minute here. Everyone knows the dragon?" Arthur cried. 

"I have a name you know!" Kilgharrah spat. 

"I don't care! Everyone knows the dragon!" Arthur said. 

"Not me! I have no idea what's going on. I thought we hated dragons!" Elyan cried. 

"Listen, I think it's best that we all go to bed and discuss this in the morning," Leon said. "I have a feeling Merlin has a lot he needs to say and we should all be rested in order to properly support him." Merlin nodded and allowed himself to be led away by Leon. 

"Wait, we still haven't figured out how to stop my uncle from making me go bald!" Arthur cried, following the other two.   
"Weirdest conversation I have ever been in," Percival chuckled. 

"Sadly, this is not the weirdest conversation I have ever been in," Gwaine sighed, heading off down the road, leaving only Elyan and the dragon. Elyan turned and glared at the beast. 

"I've got my eye on you. They may be blinded by your...charm, but I'm not," Elyan said, pointing his sword threateningly at Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah blew a puff of fire at the knight, causing Elyan to squeal like a little girl and run away. Kilgharrah sat back and looked at the stars. 

“I weep for Albion’s future,” Kilgharrah said before flying away once more. He wondered if Merlin would be able to stop Arthur from going bald. The thought of a bald Arthur did put a smile of Kilgharrah’s face.


End file.
